


Distracting

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [56]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Come, Community: 100_situations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's in court and House stops in for a visit. <a href="http://dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=katernater"><img/></a><a href="http://dreamwidth.org/users/katernater/"><span>katernater</span></a> totally gets the <s>blame</s> credit for this one.  She helped develop the idea. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

The hairs on her neck were standing on end during her closing argument and she couldn't figure out why. She made it through all of her closing remarks before she realized what had gotten her hackles up so abruptly. _Him._

The judge called the trial to a close and dismissed the jury for deliberations. Stacy gathered her paperwork and casefile paraphernalia into her briefcase, then turned toward the gallery. There he sat, smug smile on his face, like he knew exactly what was going on, waiting for her.

She approached him. "Why did you come here, Greg?"

"I wanted to watch you work," he replied.

Stacy sat beside him on the bench. "Your presence was highly distracting."

"I can't help that I'm irresistible," he responded and his smug smile got even more smug.

"Greg, you can't come to court when I'm working," she told him with a sigh. "I almost lost my entire closing because you were here."

He blinked and his grin grew even wider (if that was possible), all white teeth and satisfied. "Glad to know I have so much influence on your work."

She slapped his bicep playfully. "This isn't funny, Greg. I can't have you distracting me."

"But if I come more often, you'll get used to me being here and won't even notice."

"Greg, I'll always notice you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No, it's a testament to your need to be the center of attention when you think no one is paying any attention to you."

He feigned looking affronted. "I would never do that."

"Greg," she chastised.

"You know, now that I know it bothers you, I'll come here every time you're in court," he told her and all she could do was roll her eyes.


End file.
